Kirby's Life
by Vidbuster120
Summary: Basically, a tale of Kirby's life. Takes place after Kirby first lands in Cappytown. Also, there are some characters from the games: Kirby Super Star(SNES) and Kirby's Nightmare in Dreamland(GBA). Enjoy!


Vidbuster120: Hey! It's me, Vidbuster120! You may have read my Sonic the Hedgehog story, The 8th Emerald, and my Hamtaro story, Confusion (which I will or already have discontinued). This is my new story for the Kirby fans. Hope you like it! By the way, I don't own any of this.  
  
When you see:  
  
*......*= place  
(....)= me explaining something during the story  
Vidbuster120: Ok, let's get this story started.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Tiff and Tuff's house*  
  
"Look at Kirby, he's so cute!" Tiff said as a pink round creature ran around.  
  
"Kirby? Who's he?" said Tuff, looking around.  
  
"Why, this creature is Kirby." Turning her attention to Kirby, she added, "No, no, don't eat that!"  
  
"That THING? You NAMED it? It almost ate everything in Cappytown the first time we encountered it, and you want to keep it as a pet?" Tuff spat.  
  
"Foyo?" Kirby stared at Tuff apologetically, remembering the day it landed in Cappytown. (Of course I'm not going to get into that)  
  
"That was two days ago, Tuff! And besides, I think he's tame now." Tiff said, seeing something pass the outside of the window.  
  
"Someone's coming," she warned.  
  
"Kirby cannot be tamed," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Meta Knight!" Tuff said, adding, "Why do you always do that?"  
  
"I don't know. It's says in the script-- That is not important. What is important is that Kirby will and never can be tamed, for he is a Star Warrior."  
  
"A Star Warrior? What's tha--"  
  
"I'm not getting into details....." Meta Knight snapped at Tuff.  
  
"You probably don't know yourself," Tiff said.  
  
"Yes, I do. But none of that is of importance. You and your brother should try and keep this place you call 'Cappytown' as peaceful as possible. Because if you do not, there is no telling what Kirby would do."  
  
Everyone stared at Kirby in silence.  
  
"Foyo?" Kirby said, a little frightened.  
  
*Dedede's Castle, a balcony*  
  
"Attention all citizens of Cappytown! I, King Dedede, or Triple D if you will, do declare that no person or persons named Kirby the Star Warrior shall reside here. If you see him, let me know. I will do what is right to keep our town safe." The penguin blared over a microphone. He removed the microphone from within 'talking in' distance and turned to his partner and companion, Escargo.  
  
"That was good, sire," the snail responded. "That ought to get rid of that pink bubble gum. Last time he was here, he almost ate everything in sight! Including the herds of sheep."  
  
"That wasn't him. It was some monster thing, I don't know. But that Tiff girl is getting on my last nerve with all this Kirby nonsense, so I figured, 'hey if I could get him to leave, I won't hear of him anymore'." King Dedede said.  
  
"Good...plan, sir." Escargo said uncertainly. "Surely NMC will reward you richly."  
  
"Yes, it was. And it was all possible because of this Satellite Hearing Device. And don't call me Shirley." Triple D said.  
  
Escargo sighed. "Yes, sire."  
  
A bumbling yellow chef wearing an apron with a Japanese symbol stepped outside.  
  
"Chef Kawasaki!" Escargo exclaimed.  
  
"Sire! King Triple D! Chef Shittake is coming to Cappytown!"  
  
The penguin king turned around to face the the cook. "Are you saying he's visiting early?"  
  
Chef Kawasaki looked confused and afraid. "Yes, and he is bringing the ultimate ingredient! All chefs use it in their cooking, and I don't have any! It's called Zebon, and if I don't have any by the time he gets here, he'll shut down my kitchen!"  
  
"Zebon? You mean that green sphere-shaped thing with the face? People eat that?! It has a FACE! It's inhumane! And besides, we have other matters to attend to." King Dedede said. "Now, off with you, chef. Oh, and could you fix me some salmon scampi? I love salmon scampi."  
  
"I'll need Zebon for that, sire! May I have permission to go collect it?" the chef inquired.  
  
"Yes, yes. And bring enough for salmon scampi." King Dedede said.  
  
"Oh, thank you sire." The bumbling chef walked off.  
  
"I think he's sort of....eccentric." Escargo said.  
  
"A little loopy in the head, too, if you know what I mean," King Dedede agreed.  
  
*Cappytown streets*  
  
"Oh, I hope Kirby will be alright, all by himself in that house," Tiff said.  
  
"He's not alone, Meta Knight's watching him."  
  
"That scares me even more."  
  
Tuff stared at Tiff.  
  
"What?" Tiff asked. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"No. It's just that there's a bumbling cookchef rushing toward us."  
  
"It's cook OR chef, not-- A CHEF RUSHING TOWARD US?!"  
  
Tiff and Tuff looked ahead of them and saw a chef running toward them.  
  
"Chef Kawasaki" Tiff yelled.  
  
"I told ya."  
  
"This is no time to argue. We're gonna get trampled by a bumbling idiot chef!"  
  
"This is it! Brace yourself!" Tuff said.  
  
Tiff and Tuff stood there, eyes closed, fists clenched, ready to be run over by the non-attentive cookchef. I mean, chef.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vidbuster120: Well, that's not too shabby. R&R, please! And keep reading for the next chapter! 


End file.
